My Little Happiness
by Chiraeru
Summary: Menjadi orang tua tunggal memang tidak mudah, membuat seorang ayah yang semula hangat berubah menjadi sedingin es, hingga tanpa sengaja seseorang datang dan mencairkan es itu perlahan-lahan.


"Sarada, bangunlah—Gahhh, memasak benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa kau tidak bisa matang saja sendiri saat aku membutuhkan!" Tangan kanannya bergerak mematikan kompor, mengangkat telur goreng yang masih panas dan menempatkannya di sebuah piring. Guratan kekesalan tampak jelas tergambar di wajah tampannya.

"Sarada, cepatlah ba—Gahh, astaga, menyahutlah saat aku memanggilmu, jangan membuatku kaget seperti ini," tegurnya. Namun yang ditegur hanya menatap pria dihadapannya tanpa rasa bersalah, meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja makan, menunggu sarapannya tiba. Dengan sedikit kesal pria yang umurnya hampir kepala tiga itu meletakkan piring yang berisi nasi dan telur goreng serta segelas susu dihadapan gadis itu. Mata gadis itu menatap telur goreng yang dari baunya saja sudah tidak menggoda, apalagi untuk menyantapnya.

"Cepatlah makan, aku harus segera pergi ke kantor." Matanya sibuk menyusuri deretan huruf di koran harian, menggali informasi yang terjadi di negaranya sambil sesekali melirik jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit, namun pria berambut raven tersebut tidak mendengar suara alat makan yang beradu.

"Apa kau tidak akan memakan sarapanmu?" Dilipatnya Koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya, meletakkannya di atas meja, menarik napas panjang sebelum melihat ke arah gadis kecil dihadapannya. Kedua mata yang sangat mirip itu berpandangan, tangan mungil gadis berumur lima tahun itu meraih segelas susu dihadapannya, meminumnya hingga habis tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sang ayah.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

"Hei, hei, gadis kecil, kau mau ke mana? Kau belum menyentuh makananmu."

"Apa tousan ingin membuatku sakit perut dengan memakan telur gosong itu?"

Diam. Untuk kesekian kalinya pria bermarga Uchiha itu terdiam dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil putrinya.

"Apa yang salah denganku, Sakura?" ujarnya lirih sambil memijat dahinya.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair:**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Warning:**

 **Shonen ai**

"Ino-chaaannnn." Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya itu berlari dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Pagiiiii- Aw, aw, ada apa denganmu, Ino-chan? Kenapa menjewer telingaku?" Tangannya sibuk menggosok telinganya yang terasa panas akibat cubitan itu.

"Ada apa kau bilang? Kau datang terlambat, TER-LAM-BAT. Apa kau masih bertanya apa kesalahanmu?"

"Terlambat?" Naruto melihar ke kiri dan kanan, namun hanya terlihat dua bocah yang tengah bermain dalam ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat kerjanya itu. "Tapi baru ada-" Gadis cantik dihadapannya berkacak pinggang, kedua matanya melotot seakan-akan mencoba keluar dari tempatnya. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku minta maaf, Ino-chan," ujar Naruto sambil menggoda teman semasa sekolahnya itu.

"Hihihi, Naru-sensei dimarahi Ino-sensei lagi hihihi."

"Hei! Aku mendengar kalian bocah-bocah!"

"Kyaaaa~ Naru-sensei dataang."

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Naruto yang kini mengejar kedua bocah itu, membuat sebuah senyum terkembang.

"Permisi, bisa saya bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino-san?"

"Ah, saya Yamanaka Ino. Anda pasti Uchiha Sasuke-san," pandangan Ino kini beralih pada gadis kecil di samping Sasuke. "Dan kau pasti Uchiha Sarada," ujar Ino masih dengan senyum ramah.

"Mereka benar-benar sangat bersemangat pagi ini." Naruto berjalan menuju Ino sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan akibat bergulat dengan dua bocah. "Ah, kau pasti anak baru itu kan? Siapa namamu? Ah, aku ingat, Uchiha Sarada, bukan? Aku Naruto, anak-anak di sini biasa memanggilku Naru-sensei, salam kenal." Tangan tan itu terulur, dengan senyum yang lebar Naruto menunggu tangannya dijabat dengan antusias ataupun dengan malu-malu seperti kebanyakan anak-anak yang ditemuinya selama ini. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak terjadi saat ini, pasalnya anak yang diajaknya berjabat tangan hanya memandang tangan itu, kemudian berpandangan dengan ayahnya, memandang pria dihadapannya lagi –masih dengan senyum lebarnya- dan akhirnya memandang Ino.

"Apa dia guru di sini?" tanya Sasuke dan Sarada bersamaan.

"Iya, Naruto adalah salah satu guru di sini. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Dia kelihatan bodoh," jawab Sasuke dan Sarada bersamaan lagi.

Jleb.

Bagai petir di siang bolong, perkataan kedua Uchiha itu benar-benar sangat menohok. Baru kali ini dia dibilang bodoh secara terang-terangan, tepat di depan wajahnya oleh calon murid dan orang tuanya. Meski kesal, Naruto tetap mempertahankan senyumannya yang kini terlihat canggung dan menarik uluran tangannya kembali.

"Naruto-sensei memang terlihat bodoh dari luar." Naruto mendelik, tidak menyangka Ino akan mempermalukannya di hadapan murid barunya. "Tapi, aku jamin Naruto-sensei adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan," lanjutnya seraya mengusap punggung Naruto, menenangkannya, memberitahunya jika dia bangga dengan Naruto. Kedua Uchiha itu kembali melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini kembali tersenyum cerah.

"Ah, aku sudah terlambat, aku titip Sarada pada anda, sensei."

"Tenang saja, Uchiha-san, kami akan menjaga Sarada-chan dengan baik," ujar Naruto sambil menarik Sarada mendekat padanya dan memegang pundaknya dari belakang. Sebelum sang ayah pergi, Sarada menatap ayahnya seolah berkata, 'Apa kau akan meninggalkanku pada orang seperti ini, tousan?' Sasuke sejenak menatap putri satu-satunya itu. Meski tidak yakin dengan kemampuan Naruto, tapi Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain, tidak mungkin dia membawa anaknya ketempat kerjanya, bukan?

"Jadilah anak baik," ujar Sasuke sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Baiklah, ayahmu sudah pergi. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, Sarada-chaann." Sarada hanya bisa pasrah ketika pundaknya didorong oleh Naruto, matanya yang menatap Ino seolah meminta bantuan agar dijauhkan dari Naruto yang menurutnya sangatlah aneh, tapi Ino hanya tersenyum ke arahnya sambil berkata, "bersenang-senanglah."

 **XXXXX**

"Kalian pikir kalian bisa mengalahkanku? Tentu saja kalian tidak akan bisa, rawwrrr."

"Ayo kita lawan monster rubahnya!"

"Ayoooo seraaanggg" Semua anak menyerang Naruto dengan semangat, memukulnya dengan pedang-pedangan, boneka, maupun menarik-narik rambut kuningnya. Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat perlakuan anak-anak yang menurutnya sangat manis-manis itu.

"Aarrghh..aku sudah tidak kuat, kalian menang jagoan kecil." Melihat monster rubah itu berhasil mereka kalahkan, mereka bersorak kegirangan, membuat Naruto tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bermain dengan teman kalian. Tapi ingat, jangan melukai teman kalian, kalian mengerti?"

"Iya, sensei." Naruto tersenyum puas, pandangannya kini beralih pada sosok gadis kecil yang sedari tadi hanya duduk terdiam.

"Kau tidak mau bermain dengan teman-temanmu, Sarada-chan?"

"…"

Naruto hanya tersenyum, mulai terbiasa dengan sikap dingin dari keturunan Uchiha ini. Uchiha Sarada, anak berumur lima tahun ini memang berbeda dari anak kebanyakan, dia tidak merajuk, tidak tertawa pada lelucon yang dibuatnya, tidak kekanakan, namun lebih bersikap dewasa atau mungkin mencoba mendewasakan diri, menjauhi diri dari hal-hal yang bersifat kekanakan yang menurut Naruto hal itu tidaklah baik untuk anak itu sendiri, karena menurutnya anak kecil itu seharusnya menikmati masa kecilnya yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan kepolosan.

"Kaca matamu bagus, Sarada-chan."

"Terima kasih."

"Apa itu untuk membantu penglihatanmu?"

Sarada melirik Naruto dengan dingin. "Ini namanya fashion, sensei. Tsk, ternyata sensei benar-benar bodoh, tentang fashion saja tidak tahu."

"Hei, tidak sopan mengatai orang yang lebih tua darimu dengan sebutan bodoh, Sarada-chan."

"Bodoh, sensei bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!"

"Sarada!"

Kelas yang tadinya penuh dengan tawa riang kini sunyi seketika, anak-anak itu menghentikan permainnya dan kini menatap ke arah Naruto. Baru kali ini Naruto kehilangan kesabaran saat menjaga anak-anak di tempat itu. Dadanya naik tutun menahan emosi yang meluap-luap. Melihat Naruto yang biasa tersenyum lebar kini berubah menakutkan, membuat anak-anak ditempat itu menangis dan sedikit banyak kembali menyadarkan Naruto akibat dari perbuatannya.

"Huweeee…hiks..hikss.."

"A-ah, maafkan sensei, sensei tidak bermaksud membuat kalian takut. Ayo kita bermain, sensei akan menjadi manusia rubah dan kalian akan menjadi jagoannya, atau-" bukannya berhenti, tangis anak-anak itu semakin kencang membuat Naruto kewalahan.

 **XXXXX**

"Aku tidak percaya kau kehilangan kontrol seperti itu saat menghadapi seorang anak kecil, Naruto."

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Mungkin Sarada benar, aku ini memang bodoh. Menganggap serius apa yang dikatakannya, membiarkan kata-kata itu mempengaruhiku, membawa kenangan buruk itu kembali. Tidak seharusnya aku berteriak seperti itu padanya."

"Naru-"

"Maafkan aku yang tidak profesional ini." Naruto membungkukkan badan. Tatapan Ino yang semula tajam berubah sendu. Tidak menyangka jika kata-kata seorang gadis kecil mampu membuka kembali luka yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum sembuh.

"Aku mengerti, Naruto. Tapi cobalah untuk lebih menahan emosimu."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

 **XXXXX**

Suara dengkuran halus memenuhi ruangan. Naruto tersenyum melihat anak-anak itu tertidur pulas. Wajah mereka begitu damai, perasaan bersalah merayapinya saat melihat sisa air mata disudut mata mereka. Sungguh, Naruto tidak bermaksud membuat mereka menangis, mereka sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, mana mungkin Naruto tega menyakiti mereka. Satu, dua, tiga..Naruto menghitung anak-anak yang berada di ruangan itu, berapa kalipun Naruto mengulangnya, namun jumlah anak dalam ruangan tersebut tidak sesuai yang seharusnya.

"Dua belas anak? Bukankah seharusnya ada tiga belas?" Naruto kembali mengabsen anak-anaknya, dan Naruto langsung berlari saat menyadari siapa anak yang menghilang.

Naruto segera mencari ke seluruh ruangan yang terpikirkan olehnya akan didatangi oleh Sarada. Halaman depan, dapur, kamar mandi, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

"Tuhan tolonglah, semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sarada." Kalau dipikir-pikir, semua pintu dalam keadaan tertutup, hanya pintu halaman belakang saja yang terbuka. Tsk, mungkin kau benar-benar bodoh, Naruto, batinnya.

Tidak ada apapun di halaman belakang, hanya ada tempat berkebun yang tidak cukup besar, kandang hewan dan sebuah kolam ikan. Mata Naruto menngkap sebuah sosok kecil yang tengah berjongkok didepan kandang kelinci. Menghela napas lega, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok itu. 'Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa.'

"Mereka sangat lucu, bukan?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjongkok di samping Sarada, ikut memandang kelinci-kelinci yang asyik lompat ke sana ke mari.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Anak-anak di sini sangat menyukainya, mereka bilang kelinci-kelinci ini sangat lucu."

"Aku sudah lama memperhatikan mereka, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendekatiku."

"Mereka akan mendekatimu dan menyukaimu. Percaya padaku"

"Tsk."

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"…."

"Baiklah, aku akan membuktikannya padamu." Naruto bangkit dari jongkoknya, berjalan ke kebun dan mengambil beberapa sayur-sayuran hijau.

"Pegang ini." Naruto memberikan daun tersebut pada Sarada. "Julurkanlah pada mereka dan mereka akan segera mendekatimu." Meski ragu, namun Sarada tetap menuruti apa yang Naruto katakan. Sebuah senyum mulai terukir di wajah gadis cantik itu, senyum yang pertama kali Naruto lihat darinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mempercayaiku sekarang?" Sarada hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

 **XXXXX**

Hari semakin sore, satu per satu para orang tua mulai datang menjemput anak mereka masing-masing dan membawa mereka pulang. Dari jauh tampaklah seorang pria tampan bertubuh tegap memasuki halaman. Yap, siapa lagi kalo bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Selamat sore, err"

"Naruto."

"Ah iya, Naruto sensei, aku kemari ingin menjemput Sarada."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil Sarada."

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah sofa yang disediakan di sana. Berjalan dari stasiun menuju tempat ini, ditambah dengan pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk membuatnya benar-benar merasa letih.

"Otousaan, a-"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa sehari saja menjadi anak yang baik sarada? Apa ini? Kenapa bajumu kotor seperti ini? Kenapa kau selalu menambah berat pekerjaanku?" Wajah ceria Sarada seketika sirna mendengar nada kesal sang ayah, baru saja dia akan menceritakan hari pertamanya di sini, mencoba menyingkirkan sikap dingin agar ayahnya menyukainya, sama seperti apa yang Naruto sensei katakan, seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada kelinci-kelinci itu, namun niat itu kini menghilang entah ke mana.

"U-Uciha-san, anda tidak sepantasnya berbicara seperti itu pada Sarada, dia hany-"

"Tolong jangan ikut campur, sensei. Aku memberikan kepercayaan untuk menjaga Sarada bukan berarti anda bisa ikut campur dalam masalah keluarga kami. Ayo pulang."

Ya, Naruto menyadari itu, siapalah dia, dia hanya orang luar, bahkan mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Meski tatapan Sarada seperti meminta tolong, namun Naruto hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, melihat tangan mungil itu ditarik paksa hingga mereka hilang dari pandangan.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya publish ff baru uwooo uwooo~

Iya, iya , harusnya banyak adegan sasunaru nya, tapi yang muncul ga sasunaru banget, namanya juga baru permulaan broh, jadi dikit dulu ajalah yah, kalo kebanyakan takut mabok muehehehe

Jangan lupa **RnR** ya guys~ see ya :


End file.
